User talk:Cronje
Some of this page has been archived to limit the length of the page. You can view older entries at: * 2010 archive * 2011 archive Kisonraathiisar I thought the image was wrong, as it is obviously not a dragon, but it is labelled 'Kisonraathiisar’s slow demise' in the book. :/ Thomaslove92 13:14, February 2, 2012 (UTC) : Yeah, I thought the same for a while, before I happened to come across a thread over on the Candlekeep forums. Not having known anything about Kisonraathiisar before, I'd had no clue. :P Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 13:27, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Building Infobox Hi again, just occured to me whilst adding the infobox to a page, that 'caption' 'source' and 'page' titles would be great! Sorry to keep bothering you, but i'm still learning how to write wikia code. Cheers, Thomas Thomaslove92 15:57, February 2, 2012 (UTC) : No worries, coding is one of my passions, no matter what the language. I'll add the 'source' and 'caption' parameters now (page can be included in source). Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 18:45, February 2, 2012 (UTC) : Heh, looks like I had already coded the caption functionality, but forgot to include it in the syntax/explanation section. Woops! Anyway, both parameters are now available. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 18:50, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Infobox Coding Hi cronje, I've been studying the dwarven script dethek recently, and an idea came to me. I think it would be cool if famous characters had their name in their native script in the info box. Similar to the signature section in wikipedia. I've created Bruenor Battlehammer's name in Dethek and uploaded it (with transparent background), and been messing around with it in my sandbox, but to no avail. Can you help? I'm thinking it would look cool just under the name (in the header box), it wouldn't even need a title that way, as it would appear as a translation to the name. : I think the existing infobox code could handle it (in the name/title parameter, add something like: : : If you'd prefer, it'd be simple enough to create an Alternate Spellings parameter. Let me know. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 01:04, February 24, 2012 (UTC) :: Thanks for the quick response, I tried your suggestion (User:Thomaslove92/sandbox) but i got nothing, unless i did it wrong! :: If you dont mind adding a native spelling parameter that would be awesome! Cheers mate :) :: Thomaslove92 01:17, February 24, 2012 (UTC) : Done. Use the alt_spelling parameter. I would've gone with native_spelling, but there may be other alternate spellings. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 01:27, February 24, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks Tom, just what I wanted! Generic infobox Hey, any luck getting that standardized infobox template official yet? I can't wait to start neatening up pages with it. Thomaslove92 21:36, February 24, 2012 (UTC) : Still waiting on word from Fw190a8, since he's needed to edit the wiki's CSS file. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 21:39, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Writing mediawiki Hello again, I'm just wondering if you know any good sites to help me learn how to write in wikia code. I've learnt the basics, but i'd like to take it to the next level. Cheers Thomaslove92 14:20, March 2, 2012 (UTC) : I think the best sources are the two sites run by MediaWiki: MediaWiki.org for the everyday users (us) and WikiMedia.org, for the behind-the-scenes coders. There's also MWUsers.com forums for asking for help on either aspect, but I've seen (and created) several threads with zero replies. The Wikia help wiki might also be useful, since the Wikia code differs a small bit from the base WikiMedia code and comes standard with several extensions that can come in handy. Hope that helps! Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 14:37, March 2, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks, that should do it! :) Thomaslove92 18:25, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Sandbox Cronje, your sandboxes are looking fantastic... just wanted give you a boost of encouragement :) Darkwynters 03:40, March 5, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks! Done with most of the major infoboxes so far, but still have a bit to go. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 04:00, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Is it just me on this ancient MacBook, or are the alignment grids all messed up now? I see the page I'm editing has the problem as well as the one in your sandbox. The left column of the alignment grid is stretched out to fill the available space. And right-aligned text looks weird when it wraps to the next line :-/ I hope this is only weird on my machine :P Moviesign 05:14, March 5, 2012 (UTC) : They are messed up, but I'll be fixing that once I update the rest of the infoboxes. I think the alignment grid doesn't have a fixed width, which is causing the problem. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 05:20, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :Cronje, it appears the inhabitants, settlements, and organizations links in the infoboxes are not showing up on the Location template... have a look at Settlestone?? Darkwynters 18:43, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :: It looks like those parameters were removed in a previous revision of the code, so when I updated that infobox, I didn't include them. I've just reimplemented them, and they (and locations) should work now. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 19:47, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Awesome! Darkwynters 21:55, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Cronje, for some reason, the languages section in the Person infobox is not working. Check out Old Night and see what I mean. Thanks, Darkwynters 02:06, March 27, 2012 (UTC) : Fixed. Please let me know if you find any other missing/malfunctioning parameters. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 02:37, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :Cronje, of course and thanks for fixing that!!! Darkwynters 03:04, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :I just thought of something... FW added the formerhomes line, which works, if you look at Malchor Harpell, but the Person template does not have this line shown on the template? or the person doc? Darkwynters 03:14, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :: Fixed! Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 14:22, March 27, 2012 (UTC) :Hey, Cronje... I noticed the TYPE section is not appearing... check out Seatower of Balduran and you will see the Tower does not show up? Correct me if I am wrong, but I think this used to be displayed :) Darkwynters 03:39, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :: Fixed! Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 04:17, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :Sweet! Very minor thing... since we are now adding citations into the infobox... does the Person template need the source line? Darkwynters 17:18, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :: I'm still waiting for Forgotten Realms Wiki:Infoboxes to be changed from a proposal to an official policy to do that, as it's not official yet. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 17:37, April 6, 2012 (UTC) :Cronje, I see what you mean... it is still a proposal :( You might want to send FW a note to remind him, since he is the most regular admin... If they elect for another one, you have my vote! Darkwynters 17:59, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Sylune Cronje, I am not completely sold on the Anastra Syluné Silverhand page, because there are no individual characters in the Inhabitants category or Inhabitants of Faerun... and the Inhabitants of Toril does not exist... so I guess my question is... are we to move all the characters to these categories... because there is a lot of people who fit into these categories, if not EVERYONE... I'm just giving you my two cents... and will not fix your recent edit, because I feel if someone changes back your edit... leave it alone :) Darkwynters 22:15, March 21, 2012 (UTC) : I'm simply following the policy as it's laid out, though technically I could've gone on to add something as broad as Category:Inhabitants of Realmspace (or even something broader, to account for creatures from other spheres, like - I forget which - one of the deity pantheons). I agree that it would be a lot of work to broaden each of the various Inhabitants categories so that they are in each of the correct parent categories, but it might be worth it someday. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 22:53, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Cool... I think I'll wait until FW gets on before making a bunch of Inhabitant additions to the pages... but I understand what you are saying about the policy... I even reread it last night and it is not very specific... could have used a few examples :) Darkwynters 23:34, March 21, 2012 (UTC) WOW Cronje, I bow my head to you... I thought I was OCD... and this is a compliment :) You have organized the Inhabitants categories from smallest to largest!!! For example, on the Thoyana Jorgadaul I can see... first fighters... then 8th level fighters... then inhabitants of Still Waters, then Inhabitants of Elmwood... etc. I have actually thought about doing this... but now I have too :) A bit crazy, but great meticulous work!!! Darkwynters 00:54, March 24, 2012 (UTC) : Thanks. :) Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 01:31, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Dragon template I changed the month year, so that once filled in the infobox could categorizes the article into Category:Published in } so seperating them had a purpose. Thomaslove92 08:52, April 7, 2012 (UTC) : I can accept that. However, I would like to point out that that is contrary to how almost every article on a body of work acts. Every single article in Category:Books and its children categories has the category added manually. It might be easier to have the template itself categorize the magazine articles, but if (for example) we decide to use a sort key to order the articles by month (03 for articles published in March of 2012, for example), we would have to go back and manually add them. : Still, if you decide to change it back, I won't revert it again. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 09:14, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Tower of Twilight Actually Cronje, you are correct... it is from page 9 of the City of Splenders Web Enhancement: Environs of Waterdeep, but I was trying to get to school and just saved the page... So if you want to fix the citation... please do... or I will... Sweet, I just found it!!! Darkwynters 17:50, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :This brings up an important point, Cronje, I usually place the eariest known date and the last known date in the ruler/owner section... meaning, Malchor Harpell met Drizzt Do'Urden in 1356 DR in Streams of Silver... in the City of Splendors Web Enhancement: Envions of Waterdeep (set in 1372 DR) Malchor's name is mentioned in connection with the Tower of Twilight... as for his retiring... I have not found that... I guess my question is... is this the correct way of citing the time period a character is at a known location? If I am not doing this correctly, let me know :) Darkwynters 18:01, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Cronje, this is one of those things I hate to confront, but I actually take working on this wiki seriously... so I'm going to be honest... I need a few of my pages deleted and then reloaded... when I started editing in July 2011, I thought we were suppose to keep the info intact and just rearrange data from different sources for easy reading ... in September, I learned this was wrong and went back and fixed most of my posts... now, I see I should have them deleted :( My main question is about sandboxes... how do we create them or set them up... because I have gone back to my first edits, such as the Tower of Twilight and started saving my completed, uncopied work... but at least I will feel better after cleaning my beginner messes ;) Darkwynters 04:13, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Plagiarism I can't remember what I was doing back in '07 when that help page was written so I can't remember signing off on it. It does make sense from a legal perspective but I guess it just seems like unnecessary hassle. Having to delete and restore a page every time some lazy fool decides that they can't be bothered to write something similar but different. Edit: I've gone ahead and made you an administrator so you can put your vigilance to better use rather than having to wait for one of us to catch up to you. hashtalk 15:01, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :Congrats Cronje :) —Moviesign 15:10, June 14, 2012 (UTC) : Congratulations Cronje ^^! Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 15:50, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :Wow, awesome, Cronje... couldn't have happened to a nicer fellow!!! You are the new watcher in the dark, and I bend my knee to ye :) Darkwynters 17:56, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :: Wow, thanks! And thank you all for positive feedback. I'll try not to screw up too badly! :p Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 18:18, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :Easy as that, is it? :) Well done, and thanks for the clean-up. -- BadCatMan 10:00, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Picture categories Hay! I have a small question! I was wondering about the categorization of images on the wiki! Like should images that feature a race/creature be under that category even tough that's not the main focus of the image. Like this: should Nightcloak image Be under the Genasi category? or should Forest master image be under Gray render? Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 19:21, June 26, 2012 (UTC) : If only one picture exists of the race, stick it in Category:Images by race. If there are multiple images, stick it in Category:Images of ''RACE NAME'' and then stick that category in Category:Images by race. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 20:29, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :Ok, I'll try this when i get to it... I think i understand. Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 20:53, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok so i have put a ton of images in categories but i was wondering... how do i stick a category in another category? Like Making images of goblins and then having hobgoblings in there? Or maybe putting thief and druid categories in the classes categories? It took me while to notice that i have no idea how to do that :/, sorry should have thought about it before hand... Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 12:00, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::: Easily done! Just edit the category page and add the parent category as you would a normal. Keep in mind that if a category is a child of another category, all the images in that category should also be a member of the parent category. For example, every image in Category:Images of hobgoblins should be a member of that category and Category:Images of goblins. Hope that helps! Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 12:34, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::: Thank's i have tried this now and it seams to work fine :D! Oh and i made a "Goblinoids" category... Dont know if that was good or bad... should i change it? Oh and should there be a illithid and mind flayer category and if so witch should be the parent directory? (Seams like in articles about other "mind flayer races" they are refereed to as offspring of illithid but still aren't mind flayers :S. Am i reading something wrong? And should the drow category be child of the elven category as the moon elf is? And how many images are needed for there to be "many"? Becourse i have seen categories that contain 1 image... Oh oh and last question that i am going to bother you with is how do i make one of those really neat "Gallery" things bellow a article as there are in articles like Manshoon. Sorry if am just throwing a bunch of other questions at you :S! Oh and thanks for being so active :D! Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 18:01, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :::: Don't worry about asking too many questions. I'm glad I can help. Though my new job prevents me from getting much editing done (aside from cleaning up Category:Articles nominated for deletion), I still want to help out as much as I can, and this is a good way. :) :::: In order: ::::* Mind flayers/Illithids: I can't remember which sourcebook defines a mind flayer as a type of illithid (Drizzt Do'Urden's Guide to the Underdark, maybe, or Drow of the Underdark? I'm not sure.), but I distinctly remember the mind flayer => illithid relationship being similar to that of a wood elf => elf one. I'd definitely stick mind flayers inside their own category and in Category:Illithids. ::::* Drow/Elves: That's a bit tricky to answer. While dark elves were originally an elven subrace (I think Lost Empires of Faerûn states this explicitly), they're so different now - culturally, religiously, and even physically (their infravision, for example) - that I'm not sure they belong as a subcategory or not. You may want to create a Forum page for it. ::::* Minimum image count: So long as there are at least two images of the creature, giving it its own category is warranted. If you know for a fact that there's more than image out there (having seen them yourself, that is, in the past), but the category only has one image, it's possible the images not yet uploaded to the wiki are copyrighted; if not, please hunt them down and upload them! ::::* Galleries: It took me a few minutes to find it, but (and , I think, but not sure, since I don't use the visual editor) has a step-by-step guide on how to create galleries. :::: Hope that helps! Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 01:24, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :::: 1: Yay ^^! Aww but it's still great that your able to help :)! Ok so it goes "Illithid => Mind Flayer" got it. And wood elf in elf (And all the other sub races) :::: 2: Ok working on the forum post soon! :::: 3: Ah ok, Well i have tons of images from games that i can use and post :D! I'll try and start getting on that! Btw should i put the screenshot or game-screenshot license on the images from games? I'm a bit confused about that :S! :::: 4: Oh sorry! I said it wrong, i meant the gallery under the image in the info box just like in Scyllua Darkhope! I cant find the code for the tiny gallery thing under there! :::: Oh it helped allot ^^! Thanks allot! But Ill have to fix this in the morning... Am sorta pushing 24h with bad sleep now :(! again thanks for the help Ill start sorting things out soon! Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 02:50, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Mind flayers should be in the illithid category, not the other way around! The link to the gallery page is generated automagically if a Category:Images of name page exists, where name is either the name parameter for the template or, if the name parameter isn't set, the page name. Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 03:19, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Sorry that's what i meant! So in order to the the categories in to some of the pages they have to be changed from plural to singular, guessing that means that its only soposed to be characters that have a gallery under there image, ok. Thanks! Terrorblades - This is recorded live at 10:42, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Cleaning Cronje, I was just reading the edits of User:96.11.67.201 aka P... Man... anyway, I wonder if you could copy those pages and delete the history, so his comments would be wiped from the page History... it just got me thinking... BTW, you're doing an excellent job deleting pages... good job, admin :) Darkwynters 22:32, June 29, 2012 (UTC) : Unfortunately deleting the pages he edited would erase the history of others' contributions, not just his. I wonder if there's a way to simply hide his contributions/comments... Cronje (talk ⋅ ) Hmmm, ask FW... I mean it is not a problem, but it seems like anyone can say something stupid and it becomes permanent :( Darkwynters 03:34, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Item infobox Cronje, this completely up to you... but what do you think about an item infobox... like the magical item one, just with maybe price, weight, location it is sold... it just would be cool... tell me what you think :) Darkwynters (talk) 18:04, July 16, 2012 (UTC) : I've modified what was the Magic item template and renamed it , as it was a viable infobox for non-magical items in addition to enchanted items. I've also added the weight and location parameters (price already exists as the value parameter). Let me know if you think it needs more work! Cronje (talk ⋅ ) 00:46, July 18, 2012 (UTC)